Loneliness,drinks&sex!
by SexyHunk
Summary: Martin needs Lucy's help to tell his dad that he is about to become a dad himself.But what heappens when Lucy isn't there and Kevin invites him in for a beer and a couple of movies!Rating M because it has in sexual scene&language!This is my first fanfic
1. Surprise

Two hours ago Martin received a call from Sandy telling him that she was expecting THEIR child in a couple of weeks...Martin stays up all night thinking about what to tell his dad, as his dad does not know yet.

Finally he has an idea..."I'll go talk to Lucy...maybe she can help me tell my dad!" he made up his mind to go over to her house the next day ...exhausted and hungry ...he falls asleep.

Martin wakes up bright and early..."Good morning dad" he says to his dad.

"Good morning son...sorry I can't chat...I'm late for work...tell you what...I'll rent a DVD on my way from work and we can watch it tonight!!" says his dad.

Martin really doesn't want to watch a DVD tonight with his dad but he says "ok dad...see you tonight den...have a good day!.."

"Ok bye son…" his dad says while closing the door behind him.

Martin hurries down his breakfast and starts to do his chores. In an hour he is finished and takes a shower and heads over to Lucy's house.

As Lucy's and Kevin's house come into sight...Martin wonders if he will ever have a nice house like this and if it will be with Sandy or even Meredith.

"Man…this shit is messed up!" he cant help but say to himself.

As he lets himself through the gate, he quickly notices that the windows and blinds are closed tightly as if no one is home. He decides to see if anyone is home anyways. As he reaches the doorstep he knocks the thick mahogany door. There is no reply. He tries again without any luck. As Martin turns to head back home away from the house he hears a strange noise.

"What the hell is that noise? I could have sworn I it sounded like a mourn." Martin thinks to himself.

Confused. "I should check that out." Martin says to himself.

Martin tries the front door knob but its lock. He decides to go around the back to try the kitchen door. It is also locked.

"There most a spare key around here somewhere.." Martin thinks to himself.

He starts looking around the area…when he spots a small plant pot. He looks under the pot and sees the key.

Martin cautiously opens the door to the kitchen…closing it softly behind him. Its empty. He decides to go upstairs to check the rooms. Nothing.

"I could have sworn I heard a noise coming from inside the house when I was leaving…. Maybe it was all in my head." Martin jokes with himself feeling quite silly.

He goes back down the stairs and proceeds to exit through the kitchen door when he hears a moaning sound again.

"There it is again. That moaning sound again…but why someone be moaning?" Martin thought to himself.

The noise sounded like it came from the living room. Martin picked up a knife from the kitchen counter… the thought of him not being alone in a house that was not his or the person was confusing and scary.

As he rounded the corner to the living room. "Kev- in.." stumbles Martin as he walks in on Kevin jerking off to a porno flick.

"How the hell….Marti.." Kevin replied quite surprised and embarrassed while throwing a towel around him quickly.

"Umm…sorry… Look I'll just leave.." Martin says apologetically and turns to leave.

"Uh no don't go.." Kevin replies.

Martin starts feeling quite awkward. "Uh, look I'm really sorry for busting into your-…."

"Don't worry about it .." Kevin cuts him off.

"Look its just that I came over here to talk to Lucy and I knocked and no one answered. I was about to leave and I heard this noise come from inside the house and I didn't know it was you so I just thought that I should investigate….once again I am really sorry." Martin says.

"Uh thanks…..well Luce is not here, she had to errand to run and then after that she and Savannah are going to visit her grandparents and they are staying for a week." Kevin replied also feeling quite awkward.

Both of them stood there feeling awkward and not knowing what to do. Not wanting to make contact with Kevin, Martin allowed his eyes to stray across the room and his eyes came across lubricant lying on the floor, a cock ring and some edible Aphrodite treats. It was evident Kevin followed his eyes and saw what Martin was staring at. Kevin rushed and picked up the items and put them behind his back.

"Uh….I feel so ashamed…you see Lucy has just been so busy helping other people and working with the church and stuff and we never have sex anymore…. So I have to satisfy my needs in other ways." Kevin says embarrassed at the fact that he just told Martin that.

Blown by the fact that Kevin just said that. Martin feeling really awkward replies " Uhh..yeah..I know what you mean…Meredith doesn't want to have sex yet so…I usually have to….umm…you get the point…."

At that moment Martin's eyes strayed towards the television and he saw the porno. "Uhh..Yeah think I should leave.." Martin said.

Realizing that Martin had looked at the television Kevin replied "Uh…no please stay." feeling like an ass.

Martin eyes now came to lie on Kevin's body. "Wow…I never knew Kevin's body looked this good. Rock hard muscles and an eight pack…wow."

Realizing Martin wasn't responding. "So can I take that as a yes?" Kevin inquired.

Bouncing back to reality. "Uhh..are you sure you want me to stay? I mean you seem kinda busy."

Realizing that Martin's eyes had once again strayed to the porno. "Uh I'm such an idiot! I didn't turn off the porno." Kevin thought to himself.

"Yeah you can stay. Have a seat. What did you want to talk to Lucy about? Maybe I can help." Kevin offered.

Martin sits down hesitantly. "Well I am not to sure id I want to talk about it."

"Uh..okay..no problem." Kevin replied completely understanding.

Both of them sat there staring at each other. Saying nothing.

Wanting to make conversation. Martin said "Ah wow…in here is awfully hot! Mind if I take off my shirt?"

"Uh no… go ahead…can I get you beer?" Kevin asked feeling relieved that they had

passed the awkward stage.

"Uh sure.." Martin replied feeling unsure. Martin never drank beer before and this would be his first drink.

"Okay..well I'll go get us some." Kevin responded as he got up from the chair and left the room.

As Kevin left, Martin took off his tight tee to reveal his muscular, chiseled and hairy chest. "Baseball did me good!" Martin chuckled to himself while admiring his chest.

Kevin not quite out of the living room yet, turned slightly to see Martin's chest.

" It sure did." Kevin thought to himself. Seeing Martin sitting there all sweaty and sexy made Kevin think to himself "Wow….Martin is really hot!"

As Martin sat waiting for Kevin to return with the beer, his eyes once again came across the television screen with the porno flick playing still. There was a hot blonde girl getting double teamed by these two men..a black and a white man. A huge bulge appeared in Martin's tight jeans.

"Dang! It has been a while since I last watched a porno and jerk!" Martin thought to himself.

Martin couldn't help but feel horny. He started rubbing on the every growing bulge in his jeans that wanted to be set free. Kevin entered the living room to see Martin rubbing the huge bulge in his pants.

"Oh welcome back awkwardness!" Martin thought to himself sarcastically.

"Uh hey.." Kevin said.

Feeling the awkwardness again. Martin said embarrassingly " Uh look, I think I should leave."

"Uh no please stay! I could use the company.. I have a couple more porn movies… You wanna watch some? Kevin asked.

Shocked and flattered. "Uh sure.." Martin replied.

" So what will it be? Booty Talk 12 or Maids Gone Naughty? Haha" Kevin asked humorously.

"Haha…both sound interesting but lets go with the second one." Martin said.

"Maids Gone Naughty it is then. Haha." laughed Kevin.

Both guys could feel the tension moving out of the room and began to feel comfortable around the other.

"This is not so bad." thought Martin.

"Wow, Martin is a cool dude and the awkwardness is gone." thought Kevin.

The new porno flick started and the beers were opened and a toast was made.

"Wow, this beer and movie is pretty cool." Martin said smiling. The beer was beginning to sink into him.

"Yea!" says Kevin drunkenly.

By now the drinks have obviously sunk into the boys but they are still aware of what on going on around them.

"More drinks for everyone! On the house! Haha!" Kevin slurped out.

"Yee….but this one is on me!" Martin shouted.

Martin stands and makes his way to the kitchen, stumble by stumble. Martin return with plenty of beer. The guys sit being merry. Soon both of the guys fall asleep.

************************************************************************

Some while after both of the guys awake, both feeling dizzy but sober again. The porno flick had restarted again and was now at the first scene again, where the maid was giving her employer's son a blowjob.

Kevin's attention soon goes back to the porno flick. Kevin throws the towel which was tight hugging his rock hard body to the floor to reveal his thick 9 incher.

"What the hell are you doing?" Martin shouted.

"Well I didn't buy these DVDs to sit around and drink beer, I bought them for my pleasure." Kevin replied while beginning to jerk his rather big member off.

"Umm… I guess you are right…" Martin said relaxing a bit.

"I haven't jerked off in awhile and I am horny." thought Martin to himself.

Without hesitation Martin stripped down to his favorite Calvin Klein boxer. They made his tight muscular butt look even cuter and they were tight and sexy.

A huge bulge appeared in his boxer, like a beast in a cage that wanted to come out and play. He was about to take it out when he looked at Kevin hesitantly.

"Don't let me stop you from your pleasure." Kevin said.

Without giving it another thought Martin takes out his 7.5 half cut inches and starts jerking off. Feeling awkward at this moment, the guys both back each while looking at the porno flick.

The sound of utter pleasure takes over the room in the form of moaning.

"This is not nearly as good as sex." Kevin manages to say.

"Yeah, sex is the real deal, wish Sandy was here. Give me a real blowjob and that sweet tight pussy." Martin moaned.

"Yeah, I sure wished Luce was here." Kevin said.

"I want the real thing." Martin said.

"Yeah me too." Kevin replied.

Just at the moment. The busty brunette maid in the porno flick found the employer's son's friend in the closet watching her and the employer's son, Josh fucking. She pulls him out of the closet and demands that the boy, Sean and Josh fuck each other. The two boys start kissing and feeling on each other.

Martin turned to face Kevin and was met by Kevin turned to him and they there deep hazel eyes making eye contact. A twinkle of interest and passion in both;

**End of First Chapter "Surprise"**

**Please Review.**

**My First FanFic!!!**

**-SexyHunk**


	2. Oh yes!

Martin wasted no time in entering kevin...inside kevin felt good!nice n warm!...he moved at a nice n slow pace..."o yes martin...faster!!!! faster!!!!oooooo...oooo ...more!!!o martin!!!"kevin monaed in the upmost pleasure!!!!!

Martin picked up the pace...ot only did it feel good going in n out of kevin's beautiful ass but to hear him moan in plaesure made martin feel better."You liek that?"martin ask kevin "yea good...but i wished you would go faster...it is painful but martin your dick make sme feel so good!' kevin said.Martin manouver kevin so that kevin was sitting up top of him facing him."Nice choice" kevin said.Kevin started to bounce on martin's cock...kevin felt yet anothe rset of martin's sweet warm juice inside him and they started kissing passionately.Martin pulled away..."what's the matter?" kevin asked..."kevin i don't want to do this!"martin said...he saw kevin;s smile turn to a frown'haha got u!!time for you to enter my paradise!" martin said tickleing him."haha nice one" kevin said. Martin assumed the same position kevin had when he fisrt entered him...he felt kevin's dick enter him..."Mr.K" thats what he would call kevin's dick!kevin took it nice and slow in the begining and picked up the paced.To martin this felt better than he entering kevin! "oooooo...o yes kevin...more!!!!!!!!!' martin moaned.As kevin was about to cum he looked at the porn movie"Do you think we would give those guys some competition?" asked martin showing himw hat he was looking at."definitely!" martin said as she saw what kevin meant.they both colapsed...kevin invited martin up to his room...where they just hugged and kissed"hey u want to sleep over??"kevin asked. "yea i guess"martin said forgetting he was suppose to watch a dvd with his dad tonite."we still have three whole days!!!" kevin said planning special events for he and martin!"I can't wait" said martin whiel sucking on kevin's nipple!

Review plz!!!this is my fisrt ever fanfic:)


End file.
